Problem: In his geometry class, Luis took 4 quizzes. His scores were 80, 82, 87, and 83. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $80 + 82 + 87 + 83 = 332$ His average score is $332 \div 4 = 83$.